


we fell in love in october

by uwu_the_writer



Series: winterspidey (bucky x peter) stories [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Teacher Bucky Barnes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwu_the_writer/pseuds/uwu_the_writer
Summary: Джеймс не помнит, когда в его жизнь вошёл Паркер.Встречи у кампуса утром, совместные обеды и редкие прогулки по скверу в разговорах ни о чём.Мужчине всё это нравилось. Нравился сам Питер.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: winterspidey (bucky x peter) stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864405
Kudos: 8





	we fell in love in october

Джеймс не помнит, когда в его жизни появился Паркер. Он просто однажды пришёл на занятие — бледный, с синяками под глазами — и чуть не шлёпнулся носом в паркет, но у Баки всегда была хорошая реакция. Потом, видимо, отоспавшись, долго благодарил и пригласил на кофе. Принёс его в обед и перепутал стаканы, из-за чего Джеймс давился непривычно горьким черным американо. Недолго, правда. Как оказалось, парень к таким вещам, как любимый напиток, относится очень трепетно, поэтому уже через секунду он выхватил у Барнса свой стакан. Баки мог бы сказать, что не хотел продлить это мимолётное касание рук. Что, конечно, было бы ложью.

Сначала казалось, что такая мелочь, как перерыв в компании студента, не могли изменить что-то в Джеймсе и его образе жизни. Но, как бы то ни было, перемены были. Утром они встречались у кампуса, вместе обедали, изредка прогуливались по скверу и разговаривали ни о чём. Мужчине всё это нравилось. Нравилось переглядываться с Паркером, пересекаясь в коридорах огромного университета, нравилось шутить над ним, нравилась его широкая улыбка, нравилось встречать лучистый взгляд, нравилось ерошить волосы Питера и чувствовать его кудряшки под рукой. Нравился сам Питер. Это осознание пришло так стремительно, что Баки, погрузившийся в ворох своих мыслей, чуть не споткнулся. Как это обычно бывает, объект его размышлений тут же нашёлся рядом. Пришлось в срочном порядке ретироваться домой, пробормотав что-то о проекте, требующем внимания.

Баки правда старался отговорить себя и забыть об этом. Но и лишить себя общения с Паркером тоже не мог. Потому что его образ въелся в подкорку, отпечатался в сознании. Он, чёрт возьми, только не снился ему, хотя и до этого, наверное, было недалеко. Этот шебутной мальчишка занимал все мысли мужчины, не давая продыху. Словно плотный кокон окутал разум и отпускать не собирался. А неловкого молчания и случайных прикосновений между ними становилось всё больше и больше. Питер лишь смущённо отводил глаза, бормоча что-то о своей неуклюжести. Неуклюжесть и ничего больше, чистая непроизвольность. Хочется выть от досады, но останавливает Питер, находящийся рядом.

* * *

Сэм хлопает его по плечу, очевидно уже некоторое время тщетно пытаясь дозваться.

  
— Ну, ты чего опять застыл? Расскажешь наконец, кто она? Неужели _сам Джеймс Барнс_ всё-таки снизошёл до отношений?

— Не прикидывайся. Ты думал, мы не заметим, как ты в последнее время уходишь в себя? Выглядишь влюблённым мальчишкой на десять сопливых мелодрам из десяти, — отвечает Уилсон на его непонимающий взгляд. Наташа рядом негромко хмыкает, подтверждая слова друга. Барнс закатывает глаза, но отвечать на провокации не собирается. Сам как-нибудь разберётся. Тут Романофф неожиданно встаёт и целенаправленно идёт к выходу из кафетерия. Ничего объяснять она, естественно, не собирается, отговариваясь лишь коротким: «Мы можем пропустить всё зрелище, шевелитесь». Остаётся только последовать за ней.

Баки будто под дых ударили, когда оказалось, что все собрались во дворе университета из-за Питера. Нет, он всегда так себя чувствовал при виде Паркера, но теперь, когда Питер, сидя на ступеньках, играл на старой гитаре, а голос его звучал так глубоко, оставаться равнодушным было невозможно. Джеймс подошёл ближе, заворожённый, разом теряя из виду друзей. Так можно было лучше разобрать слова, хотя посторонние голоса всё ещё жужжали под ухом. Питер, только сейчас заметивший его, поднял взгляд, и кажется, Джеймс окончательно пропал. Испарился, умер под действием этих медовых глаз, что смотрят так пристально и словно заискивающе…

_Smoking cigarettes on the roof_  
_You look so pretty and I love this view_  
_Don't bother looking down_  
_We're not going that way_  
_At least I know I am here to stay_

_We fell in love in October_  
_That's why I love fall_  
_Looking at the stars_  
_Admiring from afar_

Мысль о том, что это может быть предназначено девушке, стремительно растаяла под взглядом Паркера. Он не сводил глаз с Баки, будто спрашивая разрешения, и в этом читалась надежда, так знакомая мужчине. Сердце билось как заполошное, стремясь сломать рёбра к чертям. А парень продолжал петь, скользя пальцами по грифу, голос его дрожал, а по лицу растекался предательский румянец.

_My girl, my girl, my girl_

_My girl, my girl, my girl_  
_You will be my girl_  
_My girl, my girl, my girl_  
_You will be my girl_  
_My girl, my girl, my girl You will be my world_  
_My world, my world, my world_

_You will be my girl_

Песня заканчивается одновременно с силами Паркера. Он судорожно втягивает воздух. Люди ликуют, слышатся хлопки и свист, кто-то тянется похлопать певца по плечу, высказать восхищение, но Джеймс вырывает студента из этой шумной и, как ему кажется, бесконечной толпы. Тянет за руку к ближайшему неприметному углу, стараясь сбежать от любопытных взглядов.  
— Мистер Барнс, это совсем не то, чем кажется! Я просто хотел потренироваться, Мишель посоветовала, и я… Простите меня, я больше никогда, только пустите...  
— Питер! Все в порядке, не надо так нервничать. Я не собираюсь тебя наказывать или отчитывать.  
Происходящее кажется Джеймсу лишь реалистичным сном, пока губы Питера не накрывают его собственные. Секунда, две — парень не уходит от прикосновений, не показывает неприязни. Робко сжимает плечи Барнса, придвигаясь ближе, хотя куда ближе. Даёт разрешение, позволяет. И Баки накрывает волной жара, он сминает искусанные губы, опускает одну руку на стройную талию, а второй зарывается в волосы. Уже не разобрать, кто из них стонет, а кто шипит из-за случайно закушенной кожи. Это совершенно неважно.  
Питер, кажется, вот-вот задохнётся от нехватки кислорода, поэтому Джеймс отстраняется, не смея отвести глаз от разомлевшего парня. Всё кажется правильным, и отпускать друг друга не хочется. Впрочем, они и не собираются.


End file.
